Conventional capacitive food defrosting (or thawing) systems include large planar electrodes contained within a heating compartment. After a food load is placed between the electrodes and the electrodes are brought into contact with the food load, low power electromagnetic energy is supplied to the electrodes to provide gentle warming of the food load. As the food load thaws during the defrosting operation, the impedance of the food load changes. Accordingly, the power transfer to the food load also changes during the defrosting operation. The duration of the defrosting operation may be determined, for example, based on the weight of the food load, and a timer may be used to control cessation of the operation.
Although good defrosting results are possible using such systems, the dynamic changes to the food load impedance may result in inefficient defrosting of the food load. In addition, inaccuracies inherent in determining the duration of the defrosting operation based on weight may result in premature cessation of the defrosting operation, or late cessation after the food load has begun to cook. What are needed are apparatus and methods for defrosting food loads (or other types of loads) that may result in efficient and even defrosting throughout the load and cessation of the defrosting operation when the load is at a desired temperature.